


Red Circle

by shadowhive



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Times, M/M, Sex Work, Sibling Incest, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Being alive meant that Ben could experience a lot of things that he’d missed out on. It also means that he can finally lose his virginity.





	Red Circle

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why my two main Ben fics have been him losing his virginity but here we are. One day I’ll do some real kinky shit with the sweet boy
> 
> The name Red Circle comes from a tattoo parlour that just opened up here called Black Circle and I thought it could make a good name for somewhere like this (I had started a similar fic last year that got scrapped so)

Ben still couldn’t quite believe he was alive. It had been over two months since they fixed the apocalypse and the time jump Five had put them through had bought him back to life. Five had tried to explain how he thought that happened, but Ben (and everyone else) was just helplessly confused. Klaus’ explanation, that it was a miracle sounded better than all of Five’s equations.

Being alive again meant that Ben had a lot of things to experience. Some were things he had sorely missed as a ghost, mom’s cooking, getting hugs and being able to be heard. Other things were new, learning to drive from Diego, the burn of whiskey down his throat and just being able to try a vast array of foods. 

Now he was going to tick another thing off the list of new experiences and he couldn’t have felt more nervous. 

He was standing outside the address that Allison had given him, a place that her friend had been to and recommended highly. Ben had debated coming ever since Allison had told him about this place and now he was here he was still considering turning and just heading home. He shook his head, strengthening his resolve and he pushed open the door, stepping into Red Circle.

True to it’s name, red was the dominant colour of the reception area he found himself in, which made the woman standing at the counter stand out even more. She was pretty, with bright blue hair that hung to her shoulders. She wore a corset that was shiny and black and Ben bit his lip again. “Hello cutie, how can I help you?” She gave him a friendly smile and Ben felt himself blush.

Ben stepped closer to her, taking a breath before speaking, trying to sound more confident than he felt. “I’d like to spend the night with someone.” He realised it sounded stupid the moment it came out of his mouth but she smiled and nodded.

“Of course. Do you have any preference?”

“A guy, please. Someone pretty.”

She nodded, looking him over. “Would you like someone who is a top or a bottom?”

“Er...” Ben falters, sure that this is something he should be able to answer. “I don’t know.”

She looked at him and the look in her eyes was almost knowing as she spoke, voice soft. “Is this your first time in a place like this sweetie?”

Ben nodded, his cheeks flushed. “Yeah.” He didn’t want to admit that this was his first time doing anything like this. He considered bolting again and he had to take a deep breath. “Would I be able to... like, talk with them before...”

“Of course sweetie. In fact I know just the guy for you. He’ll make sure you have a good time ok.” Ben nodded and she smiled again, feeling reassured by her somehow. “Come with me, I’ll show you to a room.”

Ben followed her down a corridor, which was lined with rooms. Surprisingly, he had no idea if they were occupied or not. He’d pictured that he’d be able to hear all kinds of debauched sounds but instead he got nothing. “Make yourself comfortable.” She smiled, opening one of the doors and gesturing him to go inside. “Feel free to ask him anything when he arrives.”

“Thank you.” Ben nodded a little, stepping through the door. “Do I... need to pay now?”

“At the end of the night, when you’re ready.” She smiled reassuringly at him again. “Have fun!”

Ben nodded, closing the door and taking in the sight of the room. It was a nicely furnished bedroom, but it looked... normal, like a room you’d find in a fancy hotel instead of a brothel. He suspected that inside the innocuous drawers and closets he’d find all manner of toys. He swallowed at the thought, toeing off his shoes before getting on the bed. It was soft and he sighed as he laid back onto it, waiting for the man to arrive.

His nerves settled in again but he closed his eyes, taking in a soft breath. Hopefully this guy would be as nice as the receptionist said he was, that he’d understand and not laugh that he had come here for his first time and had next to no experience himself. It couldn’t be that hard, he’d seen Klaus do it often enough while he was with him as a spirit so he knew the logistics of it, it’s just the practical part that he was lacking.

He sigh, letting his eyes lid as he tried to clear his thoughts. Things would be fine. This guy would be nice and by the end of the night.

Ben heard the door to the room open and he braced himself, opening his eyes to look at the man who’d be taking his virginity. He gasped at the man that stood there, dressed in black leather pants and soft lacy red lingerie spread out over his torso. “I’ve been told this is your first time here, don’t worry I’ll be...” Their eyes met and Klaus gasped, his voice changing from sultry to a whisper. “Ben?”

“Hi Klaus...” Ben was torn between staring at him and wanting the bed to swallow him whole. It’s almost funny, the one person that he’s seen fucking up close is the one that’s here for him now.

Klaus comes over to him, perching opinion the edge of the bed, looking at him with a sympathetic look that made Ben want to scream. Here Klaus was, looking stunningly sex in his outfit with his perfect make-up and he was looking at him like he was about to ask if he needed a hug. He parted his bright red lips and Ben raised a hand to stop him from speaking.

“I came here because I wanted to lose my virginity with someone that knows what they’re doing and can help me out, make me feel good. And who do I get?” He gestures at Klaus, rolling his eyes. “You, who I could have asked at home.” He should have asked him, should have gone to him but he had started a new job a few weeks ago, this job and he’d stopped being around at nights. Ben sighed, reaching up and rubbing his palms against his face. “If being with me makes you uncomfortable then you can go, send someone else, but I’m not leaving here a virgin Klaus.” He tried to lace his words with as much determination as he could muster.

When he shifted his hands away he found Klaus looking at him, only his expression was different now. “I’ll do it, of course I will.” Klaus smiled when Ben visibly relaxed against the sheets. “What did you have in mind?” Klaus reached over, stroking his hand gently, soothingly. It was a slight contact, but it felt nice, sending a jolt straight to his cock.

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of Klaus, like this but at the same time not like this. He’d jerked off a few times imagining him as one of Klaus’ conquests, of the moans that Klaus would draw from him with his talented lips and tongue and fingers. He shivered slightly on the bed, trying to think before all his blood rushed down towards his cock.

Well at least with Klaus he could do this naked, not having to worry about him freaking out about the monster that lived underneath his skin.

“I want you to make me feel good, to do to me what you’ve done to all those other guys I’ve seen you with.”

Klaus’ lip curved into a smirk and he shifted his hand, stroking Ben’s thigh. “I’ve been with a lot of guys, was there a specific thing you had in mind?” His voice was seductive, even though he was admitting what a wanton slut he had been for years. Ben thought on all the encounters, the consensual ones that he remembered and thought about when he was alone. There was a lot to choose from of course and Ben knew he couldn’t filter through them all. Instead he went for the few basics that came to mind whenever he had a hand on his dick.

“I want to feel your tongue here.” He gestured down to his cock, then lower, between his legs. “And here. But, I don’t want to cum from it. I want to cum when we fuck.”

Klaus was giving him a look, his eyes sparkling as he processed the information. Most people that saw Klaus dismissed him as flighty or hopeless, but Ben always knew there was more to it. When he wasn’t high Klaus was intelligent, attentive. Ben had always liked that about him. “Was there any position that you had in mind?”

“I want to be able to see your face.” Ben wasn’t sure exactly what else he wanted, but he knew he wanted that. 

“I can do that.” Klaus smiled at him, warm and fond. “Would you like us to get started?” Ben nodded and he returned his smile, feeling far more at ease now. “Would you like to strip for me?”

Ben nodded, sitting up on the bed and tugging his black hoodie from off his body. This was another new thing, being naked in front of another person. He let the hoodie drop down to the bed, his fingers finding the hem of the black t-shirt he wore underneath. Klaus had tried to convince him that he needed an updated wardrobe, with more than just the one colour. He smiled at the memory of Diego defending his fashion choices, though he suspected it would just lead to Klaus getting outfits for them both. 

Once his t-shirt was odd him he caught Klaus looking him over, examining the expanse of his body. He could feel the horror under his skin moving, reacting to Klaus’ gaze. “You look beautiful Ben, really.”

Ben felt his cheeks flush as he reached down, undoing the button and zipper of his fly. “So do you. You look amazing like that.” Klaus grinned, standing up and doing a twirl for him. The leather and lace really complimented each other and Ben felt his cock ache. He quickly shucked off his pants and underwear, so that he was laying out on the sheets, naked for Klaus for the first time.

He noticed Klaus’ mouth start to water at the sight of him, his gaze on his cock. “Would you like me to take the lead?”

“Please.” Ben whispered, voice soft and needy as Klaus placed his hands on his thighs, spreading his legs apart. Klaus gracefully joined him on the bed, getting between his spread legs and smiling down at him. His fingers drifted higher, drawing swirling patterns with his fingertips.

“If you ever want me to stop I want you to say senace ok?” 

“Ok.” Ben nodded in understanding, his eyes on Klaus as he bent down over him, his breath hot against his face. Ben closed the distance between them, his lips meeting Klaus’. The kiss, his first kiss fuck, was gentle and soft. Ben’s eyelids fluttered as Klaus’ tongue brushed across his lips, lazily sliding it into his mouth. It was strange at first, having the soft muscle exploring his mouth at a languid pace, but it felt nice. Better than nice.

When Klaus pulled away he was gasping for it, his eyes wide and needy. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.” He whispered, his voice sultry as he kissed along the curve of Ben’s neck. “Gonna take such good care of you.” Ben let out a soft, contented sigh as Klaus shifted, peppering his chest with kisses. “Just like you’ve took care of me.” His voice was soft as he kissed over the skin where his tentacles were writhing just beneath the surface. They wanted to reach out, to touch Klaus’ face and it was taking all his willpower to keep them in check. 

Klaus shifted lower, kissing down across his belly until his face was between his legs, his breath making his cock twitch. Klaus reached up, wrapping his fingers around the base of his shaft, angling it towards his face. Their eyes met as his tongue extended, licking from just above his fingers right up to the soft curve of his head. It sent a shiver through his body and his fingers tightened on the red sheets, a soft gasp leaving his lips. “Klaus...”

“Mmmm...” Klaus parted his lips slightly, taking the soft head of Ben’s dick into his mouth and he couldn’t help but let out a low groan from the sensation. Ben wasn’t sure what he’d expected this to feel like, but Klaus’ mouth was so warm, so wet as he inched down his length, until his lips met the fingers that were wrapped around him.

It shouldn’t impress him how easily Klaus took his cock, after all he’d seen him take men that were bigger than he was over the years, but it really did. His eyelids fluttered as Klaus started to move, dragging his tongue along the hard flesh as he bobbed up and down. “You feel... fuck.” Ben gasped, tilting his head to watch Klaus suck on his cock. His plush painted lips looked so right around his dick, squeezing around the shaft as he sucked. He wanted to tell him how good he felt, how it was better than he ever thought it could be, but the words died in his throat and the only sounds that came out were groans of pleasure drawn out by his lips and tongue.

Klaus’ other hand had a firm grip on his thigh, holding him in place as he worked his dick. It was mesmerising, the way Klaus moved up and down like it was nothing. He wanted to reach down, to run his fingers through those soft curls of his, but he wasn’t sure if he should so instead he just held the sheets tighter. His tongue was driving him wild, making him moan every time it pressed up against him. Klaus’ teeth dragged against his cock lightly as he moved back. “S...seance...”

Klaus moved so fast it was like he’d been burned and he looked at Ben with wide, concerned eyes. It was amusing sight, especially with his lips and chin all slick with his drool. “Shit, I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Ben shook his head, taking a deep breath before finding his voice. “Of course not Klaus.” He reaches up, stroking his shoulder to reassure him, his fingers touching the soft lace. “The opposite, I felt like I was gonna cum if you kept that up.”

Klaus relaxed at his words, smiling at him. “Mmm I’m glad.” He licked his lips slowly and Ben would have rolled his eyes if that wasn’t so hot. “Do you think you can take me rimming you or would you rather you fucked me?”

The words made him shiver and Ben nodded. “As much as I’d love to feel your tongue inside me... I don’t think I could take it, not now anyway.”

“That’s fine.” Klaus smiled, his fingers tracing circles along Ben’s thighs. “Would you like me to ride you?” Ben nodded, the thought making his slick dick ache and Klaus grinned. “Ok, I’ll just take off my pants and grab the lube.”

Ben watched as he hopped off the bed, his fingers working to undo the leather pants that clung to his legs. “Do you need me too...” Ben made a gesture with two of his fingers and Klaus chuckled, shaking his head.

“You don’t need to. If you want to then I wouldn’t stop you, but I’m wearing a plug.” He pushed his pants down to the floor, revealing his cock straining in the bright red fabric of his panties. He looked obscene, like a wet dream come to life. Klaus smirked, hooking his fingers beneath the waistband of them, pushing it down his legs to join the pants around his ankles, his dick springing free. 

Ben couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to get his lips around his cock, to see if he could take him just as well as Klaus had sucked him. Probably not, but he’d love to try. 

Klaus did another twirl before him, showing off the curve of his ass and the red plug that was buried between the cheeks. “How long have you been wearing it?” Ben asked, watching him sway his hips as he grabbed the lube from the bedside table.

“The plug? I slipped it in as soon as I got here, does wonders to save time.” He grinned at Ben,setting the lube on the bed as he reached behind himself to remove it. “Usually I’d make you wear a rubber, but since I know you definitely are a virgin...” Ben felt his cheeks flush at his words as he mounted the bed, his fingers grasping for the bottle of lube again. The cap was popped open and Klaus drizzled it over his cock. “Could you hold yourself up for me?”

“Yeah, of course.” Ben reached between his legs, taking ahold of his slick cock at the base, holding it upright just as he asked. Klaus smiled down at him, shifting until his legs bracketed his waist and then he moved down, sinking onto his cock. “Shit...”

“Mmm....” Klaus groaned, taking him down in one easy movement. His ass felt amazing, completely different to his mouth but still so warm and tight and perfect.

“Klaus...” Ben couldn’t help but groan, his head rocking back against the pillow.

“You feel so good Ben, fill me up just right.” Klaus purred, his fingers running over Ben’s chest, running his fingertips over his skin. Ben could feel the tentacles writhing, eager again to touch him. “Let them out Ben, let me see all of you.”

Ben gasped, looking down at his chest, watching as the tentacles unfolded from his body. Usually in the past they unfurled in a frenzy, lashing out at all who were around him. They were weapons, used to maim and kill without remorse. This time, though, they unfolded like a flower as they reached for a Klaus, delicately stroking the soft skin of his wrists.

“You’re beautiful Ben.” Klaus gasped as he started moving, riding Ben’s cock. “All of you is.” Ben watched as the tentacles reached out for him, tracing along Klaus’ arms. It was strange to see them act this way, he was so used to the violence they inflicted that he’d not known they were capable of this. Klaus groaned as one of the tentacles ran down his chest, towards his erection. “Fuck...”

Ben let out a low groan, his eyes wide at the sight as the tentacle wrapped around Klaus’ dick, starting to stroke him. “Klaus fuck...” Ben gasped, rolling his hips up to meet the soft curve of his ass. “You look amazing. You always look amazing. You feel amazing.”

Klaus moaned wordlessly, rocking between the cock in his ass and the tentacle around his own. The tentacle moved steadily on his dick and Ben wondered why it had never occurred to him to do that to himself. The other tentacles ran over Klaus’ body, exploring his arms and thighs, leaving sticky trails that glistened in the light. “Fuck Ben this is just...” Klaus’ words were cut off and he felt a surge of pride at himself for rending Klaus speechless.

Ben knew he was getting close, he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. The words left his lips in a needy rush. “I’m s’close Klaus...”

“Me too, fill me up baby, I’m so glad to be your first. Shit...” Klaus tilted his head back, letting out a breathy, desperate moan. It was something Ben had seen so many times before, so he knew to look between his legs, catching sight of Klaus’ dick cumming from the tentacle stroking along it. Watching Klaus splatted the lacy lingerie he wore while riding his dick was the single hottest thing he’d ever seen and it was something that would be burned in his mind forever.

The velvety heat of Klaus’ hole did this strange fluttery thing around his dick, which was all Ben needed to trigger his own orgasm, crying out his name in pleasure as he filled him. Ben was usually quiet when he’d came alone, but now he was sure everyone in the place heard him. He didn’t give a shit if they did, in fact he’d love them all to know that Klaus had given him the most mind blowing orgasm of his life.

It took him a few minutes to cum down from his high, in which time the tentacles had all retreated out of sight and Klaus had shifted to lay down beside him. His fingers were tracing patterns over his skin again, watching Ben’s chest rise and fall. “Feel good?”

“Mmm... better than good.” Ben nodded, smiling as he looked at him. His mind felt hazy, unable to supply the words to describe what he had just experienced. Later the words would come, flowing out of him like water. But for now... 

He leaned into Klaus, kissing him gently, just a brush of skin against skin. “Thank you Klaus, for all of this.”

“It’s ok.” Klaus reached up, stroking his face gently with a fond smile. “I’m so glad I could do this for you. You deserve it for everything you’ve done for me. I’ll never forget how you were there for me when no one else was, even though I was a dick and didn’t listen to you like I should have.”

Ben chuckled, soft and breathless. “I knew you’d get there in the end.” He shifted onto his side, pulling klaus close to him. “Is it alright if we just cuddle for a bit? I don’t think I could leave this bed anytime soon after that.”

Klaus grinned and leaned in, kissing him just like he had a few moments before. “Of course it is. We can do anything you want.”

Ben smiled, nuzzling against him. He knew that he’d have a flood of questions for him when he fully recovered from his orgasm, but for now he was just content to stay wrapped up in Klaus’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comment and kudos are the best


End file.
